


Poly Love

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	Poly Love

Mitaka couldn't help but smile a little, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Phasma, waiting until he made eye contact with her before letting his eyes flick down. She followed his gaze and laughed softly, mindful not to wake Techie up. “He seems comfortable with you,” Mitaka said softly, watching as Phasma ran her fingers through Techie's hair.

The three were in Phasma's room, watching holovids and enjoying some chocolate Techie had snuck onto the ration order form for the quarter. Over time Techie had become tired and he slid down further on her bed, resting his head in her lap before falling asleep, softly snoring in his comfort with the two of them.

Phasma smiled, tucking some of Techie's hair behind his ear. “So it would seem,” she agreed with a nod of her head. “He's not as nervous around me at any rate.” He turned her head when Mitaka leaned against her, kissing him on the lips with a soft happy hum. “I am glad the two of you found each other. And that I am part of it,” she added.

“I would never do anything to leave you,” Mitaka promised.

“Never?”

“I love you too much,” he explained.

She opened her mouth to say something else when Techie started to stir. She lifted up her hand, watching as the younger Hux rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to look up at her, eyes focusing and refocusing briefly before settling down. “Did the movie end?” he asked with a yawn.

“You missed the ending,” she said.

“Boo,” he mumbled.

“Do you want to rewind it?” Mitaka asked.

“Naw. It was kind of boring,” he confessed. He brought a fist up to his face to rub at his eyes but was stopped when Phasma gently batted it away. He snorted, smiling as Mitaka used his atomizer to relieve the itch around his eyes. “I love you both,” he mumbled, eyes closing as he settled down again in the Captain's lap.

“We love you too,” Phasma assured him.

“Always,” Mitaka agreed.

 


End file.
